ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Bionicle
Bionicle is a line of toys, comics, books, and films created by Lego, in which the protagonists, element-manipulating beings known as Toa, try to awaken the protector of their universe and the antagonists try to stop them. For more specific information, see Biosector01, the comprehensive Bionicle wiki. It's been having problems after the crash of 2011, but most of it is still there. 2001-2003 This is the first three-year arc of Bionicle. The defining species, the Toa, Turaga, and Matoran (called Tohunga in 2001) were introduced, and the villain, Makuta Teridax, then known simply by his species name, Makuta, was developed. Since Bionicle was originally intended as just another Lego line, the story for the first two years is very simplistic, centered around the defeat of powerful beasts known as Rahi and the collection of krana and Kanohi masks, the latter of which can be worn to give the wearer an associated power. By late 2003, the series began to develop an overarching story, which was aided by the production of the first movie, The Mask of Light. 2004-2005 This is the "flashback" sequence of the Bionicle story, in which the Turaga reveal their pasts as the Toa Metru, the former heroes of the island of Metru Nui, in the form of stories told to the Toa. The 2004 story centers around the defeat of the plantlike Morbuzakh, the Dark Hunters, and the true identity of Dume, Metru Nui's Turaga leader. The 2005 story chronicles the loss of the Toa Metru's power, their mutation into Hordika, and the rescue of the Matoran from the spiderlike hordes of the Visorak. Both of these years were capped by movies, Legend of Metru Nui and Web of Shadows, but this time the movies did little more than summarize the events of the past year. 2006-2008 This was the most story-intensive three years of Bionicle, commonly referred to as the "Mask of Life" saga. The storyline's MacGuffin was an especially powerful Kanohi known as the Kanohi Ignika that could create, change, or destroy any life it interacted with. This caused several groups of enemies, the ruthless criminals calling themselves Piraka in 2006, the exiled Barraki warlords in 2007, and other members of Makuta's species in 2008, to try and find it for themselves. The end of 2008 is considered among the best points of Bionicle, but saying precisely why would reveal spoilers. This arc introduced the serials, which expanded the storyline in an online format rather than through books and video clips. Originally, they were supplemental material dealing with the characters for store-exclusive sets, but they became a critical story component in the next arc. 2009-2010 This is the Bara Magna series, the last two years of Bionicle. The story revolved around the exiled soul of a once-godlike entity seeking a way to regain his world from Makuta Teridax. This story took place in a new location, the desert planet of Bara Magna. Its new species, the Agori and Glatorian, were once native to the same planet as the creators of the Matoran, entities simply referred to as "the Great Beings." Due to a rushed schedule for the storyline team, the first year is the only one that was properly finished, and thus the second seems very anti-climactic. Bionicle's former head writer, Greg Farshtey, attempted to complete the online serials that had already been started before the end of the toy line, but severe schedule slip made him give up entirely after 2011. 2015-Present The series has been rebooted, and is staring the initial group of Toa, with Lewa being a Toa of Jungle as opposed to Air. The setting is on the island of Okoto, which resembles Mata Nui, if not a tad chibi. In this world the two Maskmakers, Ekimu and Makuta, created masks. But then Makuta became jealous of Ekimu and broke an ancient law, and the resulting Mask of Ultimate Power took control of him, so Ekimu knocked the mask off of his face, but sent the brothers into a coma. The Mask of Ultimate power, along with the brother's Masks of Creation and Control, you can guess who wore which, were hidden. Later the Toa arrive. They venture to find their own Golden Masks, which grant them their elemental powers. They eventually reawaken Ekimu. He forges them new bodies with innate elemental abilities, and the Toa begin another adventure. Chronicled in the Netflix Original Series "The Power of One," the Toa befriend the Elemental Creatures, which are the physical embodiment of the Elements, find ANOTHER set of Golden Masks, and find Makuta's Mask of Control, which the creatures hid. The Toa then, in a shocking turn of events, do not retrieve the Mask. Partially due to Pohatu's Arachnophobia. In Badfic Possibly due in part to the young age of the target audience, Bionicle has a startling amount of badfic. If one looks hard enough, they can find examples of every Suvian trope under the sun, from overpowered Gary Stus that are somehow capable of killing a Makuta by decapitation (They're made of gas in armor. It doesn't work that way.) to self-insert Mary Sues that join the Toa Metru solely to romance Matau or Vakama. Shipfics of all sorts are common, though non-canon in any respect, since only three species in the entire continuum are capable of reproduction or even have a concept of either love or lust. Additionally, expect a Suvian to claim that he/she is the son/daughter of a major supporting character, despite the fact that most Bionicle species were built in batches thousands of years ago and do not have individual parents even in the psychological sense. Vakama and Tahu are common targets of Mary Sues, though several target less prominent protagonists such as Matau or Pohatu. Agents Native to this Continuum Taho - Toa of Fire, rescued from a badfic by Magdalen Blackwell Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. * Agents Magdalen Blackwell and Tanya Carter (DF) ** "The Most Stab-Inducing Love," Part 1, Part 2 (NSFW), with Agents Kilroy Vincentus and Mike de Bergerac (DMS), Gilbert Beckett and Fiona Darcy (DF - SOD), and Andrew Jones and Joseph Vladimir (DF) ** "A new world (Gets Blown Up)" **"Kinky like STABBING YOU IN THE FACE"(NSFW), with Agent Valon Vance (DMS) * "The Legacy of Rust," Agents Tawaki, Dustin, and Five of Six (DTO) Category:Continua